A multiple tool for a punch device is known from EP 2 596 878 A2. The multiple tool comprises a punching tool magazine with a guide body configured to guide a plurality of punching tools and a driving body connected to a driving head, the driving body being configured to drive an active punching tool. The multiple tool is connected to a selection drive of the punch device to select the active punching tool. The multiple tool further comprises a mechanical punch length inspection device.
A multiple tool configured to receive a plurality of thread cutters is known from WO 2016/023794 A1. The plurality of thread cutters are arranged in a thread cutter magazine. Selecting an active thread cutter is carried out by rotatably driving a tool head by means of an actuating ram. For this purpose, the tool head has a non-rotationally symmetric receiving groove.
Multiple tools of this type are further known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,571 B2, from DE 60 2005 002 676 T2, and from DE 44 11 121 C1.